


DESPERTAR

by Lilith_Hiwatari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delirium, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Hiwatari/pseuds/Lilith_Hiwatari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean examinaba con cuidado las fotografías aquellas que mostraban a la pequeña Gabriel jugando o saltando, a Castiel junto a él pareciendo tan felices, a Sam en lo que parecía ser una oficina aburrida y aquello le dio felicidad, empezó a temer entonces que todo aquello era un sueño, y que aquella felicidad era solo una ilusión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y esto es solo para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes si asi lo desean... ahora si aqui vamos jejeje

**DESPERTAR**

El dulce aroma a beicon y huevos fritos le hizo despertarse lentamente de donde dormía, abandonar la suavidad y comodidad que aquella mullida cama le estaba costando horrores, sabía que el que lo despertaran de aquella manera era un verdadero crimen, primeramente por que estaba muriendo de hambre y al mismo tiempo estaba tan cansado y calientito debajo de aquellas sabanas que no deseaba levantarse.

-Papi – grito una vocecilla infantil despertándole en el instante – papi, papi – volvió a llamarle esta vez saltado sobre él.

-¿pero qué demonios? – aquello le hizo levantarse de golpe, una pequeña niña de ojos azules le miraba intensamente, su piel era tan pálida que por un instante creyó que estaría enferma y su cabello rizado tan negro como los ojos de aquellos demonios que cazaba desde siempre, aquellos brillantes ojos azules le llamaron la atención como si le reconociera de algún lugar.

-Papi – salto la niña abrazándolo – es hora del desayuno, tío Sam dice que te levantes o no te dejara nada – la pequeña había colocado sus brazos en forma de jarras e intentaba regañarle con un gesto en la cara que le hacía ver demasiado encantadora para ser amenazante.

-¿Quién coño eres tú? – respondió bruscamente.

-Papi a dicho una mala palabra – inmediatamente la pequeña niña cubrió sus labios con sus pequeñas manitas en un gesto adorable.

-¿papi? – siguió viéndola como un bicho raro, fue entonces que toda su atención se centro a revisar la habitación, las paredes pintadas cálidamente, la ventana por donde entraba un cálido rayo de sol era enmarcada por cortinas floreadas pero a la vez elegantes, todo a su alrededor parecía perfecto.

A unos metros de esta estaba un pequeño tocador, como lo que parecían ser miles de productos, creyó entonces estar en alguna clase de sueño, realidad alternativa o su equivalente, como aquella vez con el genio ya que aquella cama parecía demasiado amplia como para él solo, además la niña le había llamado papi y por obviedad no puedo producirse por generación espontanea, además de que estaba el hecho de que su mano tenía un anillo, si una pequeña alianza de oro brillaba levemente asustándolo un poco, volvió a centrar su atención a la pequeña que ahora le miraba con la cabeza ladeada para un lado un poco confusa, eso hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera, conocía ese gesto y temía un poco descubrir por qué aquella niña le miraba así.

-Papi – la pequeña volvió a llamarle colocando esta vez una mano sobre su brazo - ¿estás bien? – ahora estaba asustada.

-Si – se apresuro a contestar para que ella no llorara lo que parecía querer hacer en cualquier momento – no llores – intento calmarla – yo… bajo en un segundo.

Todo rastro de dolor o confusión se borro en aquel momento del rostro de la pequeña de ojos azules quien asintiendo con la cabeza, corrió a toda prisa escaleras abajo, el se levanto a un confundido por aquello, camino hasta el armario donde rebuscando entre las cosas encontró ropa, es mas estaba seguro que todo lo que había en ese armario era ropa masculina, aquello le confundió a un mas, si tenía un anillo ¿no se suponía que estaba casado?

Unos minutos después ya vestido y con un arma, que curiosamente estaban guardadas en el mismo armario salió de la habitación caminando por el pequeño pasillo, entonces se detuvo frente a una puerta, aquella parecía ser la habitación de la pequeña, pues el decorado demasiado infantil y femenino se notaba, además del innumerable numero de muñecas y peluches por todos lados.

Entro con cuidado, alerta por si de un momento a otro alguna clase de cosa saltaba sobre él, examino el lugar, asegurándolo y sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de cosas que había en la casa, incluso, se acerco a la ventana lo suficiente para notar como existían rastros de algunos símbolos en ella "protección anti ángel" reconoció inmediato, levantando la vista al techo para encontrar en él una trampa para demonios perfectamente dibujada.

Fue ahí cuando la reconoció, la habitación, era aquella que venía a él en sueños cuando era un chiquillo, aquélla donde su madre murió, esa no podría ser otra que la casa donde vivió de pequeño, antes de que toda aquella mierda pasara.

-Dean – la voz grave de su hermano le hiso salir de su trance - ¿tío te encuentras bien? – le miraba enarcado una ceja pero igualmente sonriente - ¿Qué haces? – dijo al ver como su hermano le apuntaba con un arma.

-¿Quién eres tú? – le amenazo con dispararle con aquella mirada que solía poner en momentos de vida o muerte.

-Joder Dean – su hermano se bufo – quieres dejar de apuntarme con eso – intento acercarse pero el otro le levanto el seguro del arma – vale – le miro confuso – ¿esto es una broma?… por que creí que ya habíamos pasado por la fase en la que te comportas como un capullo.

-¿Quién eres y donde estoy? – se acerco amenazante y Sam supo que su hermano no bromeaba.

-En casa… joder Dean me estas asustando – ahora si estaba preocupado - ¿te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? – trato de tranquilizarle – mira tío no se qué pasa pero estas muy raro, baja esa arma y bajemos a desayunar que Gabriel y Cass nos están esperando – la mención del ángel le hizo bajar un poco la guardia momento que aprovecho el castaño para saltarle encima y empezar a forcejear con el arma.

-Dean, Sam – la voz sería muy bien conocida para él le hizo dejar de forcejear con su hermano y mirar a la puerta donde un moreno de ojos azules le miraba de forma reprobatoria – ¿están destruyendo el cuarto de Gabriel otra vez? – enarco una ceja sin perder su seriedad – sabes cómo se pone cada vez que tocan sus muñecas – se acerco unos cuantos pasos y arrebato el arma que peleaban guardándola en su pantalón.

-¿Cass? – le llamo con duda el rubio, ya que justo cuando aquel ángel guardo el arma se dio cuenta de que Cass, su Cass no vestía como el recordaba, no claro que no, frente a el tenia a un hombre pulcramente vestido en unos jeans de mezclilla, camisa roja la cual no estaba fajada y unas sandalias, su cara se encontraba bien afeitada y sus cabellos todos revueltos, como era costumbre, mas aquellos brillantes ojos azules le aprecian más vivos que nunca.

-Creo que Dean se golpeo – afirmo el castaño que se había levantado para arreglar los pocos juguetes que se habían desarreglado – me apunto con un arma – le acuso de manera muy infantil

-seguro que algo habrás echo Sam – el ángel se cruzo de brazos mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro estas de su parte – puso los ojos en blanco y tras colocar el ultimo peluche salió de la habitación – si tardan mucho me comeré todo el desayuno – amenazo y bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

-Dean – le llamo tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara, aquella misma forma que podría reconocer en cualquier parte, y si Dean lo dudo aquellas palabras le hicieron creer que efectivamente era su Cass quien le llamaba, tomo su mano y tras levantarse no dejo de mirarle – si vas a jugar a matar a tu hermano – le dio la espalda caminando a la puerta – hazlo afuera donde no rompan nada - empezó a seguirle escaleras abajo – te lo he dicho muchas veces.

-Papi – grito la pequeña morena al verle entrar por la cocina – papi, eh cuidado que tío Sam no se coma tu desayuno – le apunto con un tenedor, cuando Dean se sentó a su lado la pequeña beso su mejilla.

-Buena chica – Castiel acaricio sus cabellos sonriéndole.

-Claro a mi me apuntan con un arma y Dean recibe un beso, esto es injusto – dijo dramáticamente Sam al momento de sonreír.

-También te quiero tío Sam – la niña le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y beso su mejilla igual que con su padre.

-Solo coman - rio el de ojos azules sentándose a comer el desayuno, aquel que el mismo habría preparado - ¿Dean? – le llamo ya que el aludido no comía y solo sonreía tras el gesto de la pequeña tocando su mejilla - ¿estás bien? – le miraba confuso.

-Te dije que estaba raro – Sam seguía comiendo sin prestarle atención, Sam, ahora que lo notaba ¿vestía un traje?, con corbata y todo, y ¿estaba leyendo el periódico?

-El desayuno – al fin hablo – ¿lo hiciste tu Sam? – pregunto confundido.

-Hoy es viernes Dean – rio divertido – no es mi turno – se excuso bebiendo café y cambiando de pagina su diario.

-Papa ha hecho el desayuno – grito la niña levantando su tenedor con un trozo de panqueque – si fuera tío Sam, estaría comiendo fruta con granola, lo cual – sonrió al aludido – agradezco mucho pero los panqueques de papa son lo mejor - rio emocionada y siguió comiendo.

-¿Dean? – volvió a llamarle – ¿estás seguro que estas bien? – toco con su mano su ante brazo, pero la mente del cazador volaba a mil por hora, tras escuchar como la niña había dicho que su padre había hecho el desayuno, y bien a él le había llamado papi, lo que es lo mismo sin embargo el estaba dormido por lo tanto no puedo hacer la comida y parecía ser que solo Vivian ellos cuatro en la casa, al escuchar la negativa de Sam solo quedaba una persona más, pero entonces ¿por que la niña le llamaba papa como a el?

-Cass – el aludido al fin hablo ante la mirada de preocupación del moreno – ¿tú has hecho el desayuno? - murmuro bajito, rezando internamente.

-Entre semana suelo hacerlo – ladeo la cabeza al mirarle, oh dios el mismo gesto de la niña, sabía que lo había visto antes, oh dios mío, aquello tenía que ser una broma - ¿seguro estas bien? – volvió a tocar su brazo.

-Si – respondió tan bajito y tan lentamente que creyó jamás ser escuchado.

Mas el aludido le miro unos minutos más entre cerrando los ojos y tras asentir con la cabeza empezó a comer, un minuto Castiel estaba comiendo, su ángel comía, ¿que no se suponía que los ángeles no comían?, aquello si que era súper raro mas callo y prefirió comer antes de asustar a la niña, como es que se llamaba, ni idea, pero conocía a Cass o al menos sabía que si le hacían enojar se pondría modo ángel-patea-traeros-del-señor y eso era demasiado para controlarlo.

Tras comer tranquilamente donde la pequeña no dejaba de parlotear sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de no sé quien, a la cual asistiría al día siguiente y cosas sobre su colegio terminaron de comer y cada uno levanto su plato para dejarlo en el fregadero donde al parecer Castiel se dedico a lavarlos como si lo supiera hacer desde siempre, la pequeña salto a los brazos de su padre y beso su mejilla una vez más para correr a buscar su mochila, mientras Sam terminaba de doblar el periódico y se lo daba a Dean arreglándose el saco y tomar un portafolio preparándose para irse.

-Llevare a Gabriel – anuncio Sam desde la puerta – a su colegio – así que la cría se llamaba Gabriel, no entendía en qué clase de lugar se encontraba si su supuesta hija se llamaba como el gilipollas que jugaba con ellos – tu quédate tranquilo – le miro nervioso – eh intenta no estar tan raro para cuando volvamos vale – sonrió – llamare a esteban y le diré que no iras al taller – completo.

-Estoy bien Sammy – entre cerró los ojos, aun cuando no tenía ni puñetera idea de quién era ese esteban.

-Si esta de humor para llamarte Sammy – les interrumpió el ángel saliendo de la cocina antes del que menor de los hermanos dijera algo ya que al parecer iba a replicar por ser llamado de aquella forma tan infantil – se encuentra perfecto – se acerco a él y sin decir agua va le planto un beso en los labios de esos que son apenas si un tenue rose pero son placenteros, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Sam quien rodo los ojos y suspiro fastidiado.

-¿pero qué coño haces? – le empujo con fuerza haciéndole golpear su espalda contra la pared

-Dean – le grito su hermano al ver como el ángel era aventado con brusquedad - ¿por que hiciste eso? – le miro furioso – joder estas demasiado raro, pero jamás creí que…

-Y una mierda Sam, Cass acaba de besarme - se excuso mirándolo con ira contenida – a mi – su enfado crecía cada minuto – ¿qué demonios le pasa al muy gilipollas?

-Tu lo haces muy seguido – el castaño ayudo a levantar al ángel – sabes que no me importa están casados – le miraba confuso.

-¿casados? – si en aquel momento alguien hubiera visto el rostro de Dean Winchester de seguro hubiera estallado en risas – ¡ostia puta! – grito al mirar el anillo en el dedo del moreno quien movía su cuello de un lado a otro por estar dolido – ¿soy gay? – grito horrorizado tras mirar su alianza con total desprecio.

-¿Papi? – la pequeña les llamaba con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos abrazando su muñeca.

-Gabriel – le llamo con ternura el ángel – tranquil amor no pasa nada – se acerco para cargarle – tu tío Sam te llevara al colegio - sonrió dándosela al castaño quien sonrió al tenerla en brazos.

-Vamos princesa – tomo su mochila y el portafolio con su mano libre saliendo por la puerta – tu padre esta medio tonto el día de hoy, ya verás que de regreso te va a recoger como siempre – le sonrió, mas la pequeña se removió entre el abrazo logrando que la bajaran, regreso a donde los otros dos sujetos estaban y jalando el pantalón del rubio le hizo agacharse para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

-Adiós papi – sonrió y salió para adentrase en la camioneta del más alto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – hablo en ángel quien no había dejado de sonreír desde que la pequeña apareció e incluso había salido a decirle adiós desde la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí – sabes que odio que digas esas palabras frente a la niña – le jalo hasta la sala – ahora siéntate y dime ¿Por qué actúas tan raro?

-Yo… - el aludido no sabía dónde meterse – creo que estoy soñando – después de unos minutos de silencio y de estar bajo la atenta mirada color cielo hablo – digo, esto es una reverenda estupidez, la casa – alzo los brazos con dramatismo – la niña y tu… yo… osea – movió su mano señalándolos – esta tontería de estar casados – rio – es un sueño, es eso o algún idiota allá arriba está jugando conmigo…. Otra vez – miro al techo molesto – quien quiera que sea es un hijo de puta – bajo la mirada – ¡voy a encontrarle y pateare su plumífero trasero! – grito enojado dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Así que es eso – suspiro aquél moreno qué no había de dejado de mirarle en todo momento - no sé qué te paso Dean – se quedo parado frente a él mirándole evitando sentarse frente a él para no incomodarle – pero esto es real – levanto su rostro con una mano con delicadeza, como si temiera asustarle – la casa, Gabriel – sonrió – nosotros – le miraba con amor – estamos casados, algo que no quería al principio pero tu insististe tanto que ya ves – el gesto que hizo cuando enseño su anillo fue tan tierno que Dean casi se derrite en aquel momento.

-¿Yo? - dijo confundido

-Si tu… después de encontrar a Gabriel, y decidir mudarnos aquí – explico como si le hablara a un niño pequeño – dijiste que deberíamos casarnos para darle estabilidad a Gabe – se acerco lentamente - aun que estoy seguro que esa era una escusa mas para atarme a ti – sonrió – ya sabes cómo no te deje que pusieras un letrero en mi frente que dijera "propiedad de Dean Winchester" colocaste esta argolla en mi dedo – entrelazo sus manos.

-¿Encontrar a Gabriel? – le miraba confuso

-claro hace tres años – sonrió – ¿el caso del metamorfo recuerdas? – susurraba mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Ella es un metamorfo? – se encontraba muy confundido.

-Si – no dejaba de mirarle ni un segundo – pero ha aprendido a controlarlo – sonrió – gracias a ti Dean – le llamo con ternura – ah tenido esa apariencia desde entonces y gracias a eso nadie duda de mi paternidad – acaricio sus cabellos – por eso nos casamos, para que también fueras su padre.

-¿Solo por eso?- pregunto con un deje de desilusión.

-No – sonrió de medio lado al escucharle – también por que te amo – se sentó sobre sus piernas al notar que el otro parecía aceptarle – y por qué me amas – susurro sobre sus labios – o eso fue lo que me dijiste – lamio sus propios labios tentativamente - Dean – le llamo una vez mas y todo rastro de cordura del cazador desapareció.

Pronto se hallaban ambos saboreando la boca del contrario, buscando entre aquella cavidad, probando aquellas labios, rindiéndose al placer. Castiel hundió sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos de su amante quien le tomo por las caderas buscando como entrar debajo de aquella camisa.

-Dean – jadeo al sentir aquellas yemas tocando su piel, rompiendo el beso, dejando su cuello al descubierto para ser atacado por el cazador quien parecía querer devorarle en serio – aah… ya estas… recordando – sonrió al notar como su pareja deslizaba sus manos dentro de aquella camisa para alcanzar sus pezones, aun sin la necesidad de abrirla, ya que aquella prenda le quedaba algo grande – maldición – se mordió el labio ya que al mover sus caderas pudo notar como algo crecía dentro de los pantalones de su cazador.

Para Dean cualquier otra cosa que no fuera aquel ángel sobre él había dejado de tener sentido, cualquier cosa que no fuera besar esa piel, o esos labios los cuales volvió a reclamar como suyos, para arrancar literalmente la camisa del contrario y mordisquear sus pezones no tuvo importancia.

Sentir como aquellos jadeos resonaban en la habitación no ayudaban tampoco, estaba tan concentrado en morder sus costados que no se percato que el ángel le llamaba con necesidad.

-Dean – gimió su nombre – Dean – volvió a llamarle – por favor – se mordía el labio ya que en aquel momento su cuello era totalmente devorado y sus pezones pellizcados – por favor – suplico una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres Cass? – jadeo el de ojos esmeralda – ¿qué quieres? – lamio tentativamente su pezón rojo y erecto por las atenciones – pídemelo – jadeo contra el.

-A ti – cerro los ojos ante tantas sensaciones – te quiero a ti, te necesito dentro - bajo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de un lujurioso cazador.

Si a Dean Winchester el hubieran dicho que un demonio se encontraba atacando un poblado entero, dudo que ni con eso le hubiesen hecho moverle, la mirada tan llena de lujuria y deseo que su hombre de ojos celestes le brindaba era por mucho la cosa más erótica que nunca viera y eso que había visto muchas cosas .

Trago saliva tan pronto como pudo empezando a desabrochar los pantalones del contrario, sin embargo al moreno le pareció que era demasiado lento, así que levantándose de su lugar dejo caer sus pantalones y su ropa interior de igual manera para volver a sentarse sobre sus piernas, ayudándole a desabrochar su ropa y dejar libre aquella erección del rubio.

-Prepárame – ordeno levantándose un poco para que la hombría de su marido quedara tentativamente rosándose contra su trasero – rápido, por favor – jadeo contra su odio tomando su mano para chupar sus dedos y empezar a llenarlos con su saliva.

Decir que Dean casi se corre es decir poco, estaba casi al límite conteniéndose cuando sintió aquellas montañas de carme restregarse contra su hombría y ahora iba el puñetero de Castiel, y lamia y chupaba sus dedos tan obscenamente que no sabía cómo aun seguía sin correrse.

Tomando todo el auto control que aun tenia deslizo esos dedos entre el final de la espalda se su moreno, buscando la entrada de Castiel, tentando esa zona para ir adentrando un dedo, de forma suave, tranquila para no lastimarle, sabia, no por experiencia propia pero lo sabía que aquello debía dolor mucho, mas el gemido de placer que soltó su ahora obsceno ángel fue suficiente para hacerle entender que el ya estaba acostumbrado, no tardo mucho para que aquel dedo fuera acompañado por un segundo y un tercero lubricándole, dilatándole para recibirle.

-Te quiero ya – volvió a jadear el ángel – Dean – murmuro antes de mirarle con aquella mirada nublada de deseo – follame – jadeo contra sus labios - follame Dean – y sin pedir permiso otra vez, se levanto para que el otro sacara sus dedos dejándose caer en la dureza de su amante de un solo golpe.

Decir que aquello no sorprendió al cazador era poco, ni todas sus experiencias con mujeres le habían preparado para sentir como aquella cavidad tan cálida le aprisionaría de manera tan deliciosa, dejo escapar de igual manera que su pareja un grito ahogado por los labios que le besaron en aquel momento.

-Cass – jadeo al romper el beso – joder Cass – le tomo por las caderas mas se sorprendió al notar como el otro empezaba a moverlas, jadeando contra su cuello, follandose el mismo – Cass… Cass – le llamaba para empezar a participar, adentrándose en el, abriéndose paso en aquella carne – estas tan… oh… coño… no tienes idea – jadeaba una y otra vez sin dejar de moverse – tan apretado…. Y cálido… tu culo… joder es…. Delicioso.

El cazador no pudo verle pero la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del ángel fue demasiado cálida que le derretiría en aquel momento, al saber que su marido había recordado al menos como amarle con ternura, como solía ser, llamándole y excitándole con aquellas palabras.

-Dean – volvió a gemir su nombre como una caricia – necesito… por favor – suplico.

-Si – comprendió lo que tanto le pedía el hombre que ahora le abrazaba por el cuello – joder Cass… córrete – su mano se cerró sobre la hombría de su ángel empezando a tocarla con rapidez, bombeándole para ayudar a terminar – así… mueve… joder… Cass… córrete – mordía la barbilla de un jadeante moreno – vamos nene – le llamo con cariño – hazlo – le beso.

-Aahhhh – gimió cuando sintió como el orgasmo le golpeo de golpe y con un sonoro "Dean" se vertió en su mano apretándose más a él, aprisionando su pene entre su carne.

-Cass - jadeo al sentir como aquellas paredes le aprisionaban, corriéndose en su interior, derramando su semilla en aquella estrecha cavidad.

El llamado solamente acerco los labios para volver a besarle, tan dulcemente tan tiernamente que no hubo necesidad de decir nada mas, unos minutos más tarde ambos estaban vestidos y un muy satisfecho Dean examinaba con cuidado las fotografías aquellas que mostraban a la pequeña Gabriel jugando o saltando, a Castiel junto a él pareciendo tan felices, a Sam en lo que parecía ser una oficina aburrida.

Fotografías donde se encontraban los tres, Cass, Dean y su pequeña, o aquellas donde estaban solo los hermanos, o Dean, Cass y Sam, todas aquellas se veían bastante tiernas, no faltaba la felicidad y sus sonrisas eran autenticas.

Dean empezó a temer entonces que todo aquello era un sueño, y que aquella felicidad era solo una ilusión, sin embargo empezó a anhelarlo y a rezar en silencio para que aquello fuese verdad, ya ni le importaba si le habían emparejado con un hombre, el ser gay estaba totalmente fuera de discusión en aquel momento, solo podía ver a su hermano ser feliz, a Cass sonriéndole de forma tan cálida, a esa pequeña mirándole con amor, entonces lo supo que aquella vida era lo que quería tener.

Despertó abrazado a un cuerpo demasiado cálido, algo en el pecho le hacía cosquillas, con algo de pereza abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro más bello del mundo durmiente, o al menos para él, Castiel, su Cass tenía la barbilla acomodada sobre su pecho, al parecer estaba durmiendo, ¿no se suponía que los ángeles no dormían?, se pregunto confundido mas toda confusión se evaporo cuando aquella nariz empezó a arrugarse señal del que el otro despertaba, pronto aquellos ojos azules le miraron con profunda intensidad, con amor.

-Buenos días - le llamo el moreno, levantándose un poco para besar sus labios.

-Buenos días – respondió el con una sonrisa boba en los labios.

-Deberíamos levantarnos – sonrió – sabes que Sam se molesta si no comemos el desayuno que prepara.

-Lo superara – le apretó mas contra su pecho para acaricias sus caderas – prefiero desayunar en la cama – sonríe de forma ladia y ataco sus labios en un profundo beso.

-Papa, papi – la pequeña niña tocaba la puerta – tío Sam dice que bajen ahora mismo o esconderá el control remoto para que no puedas ver tu partido hoy.

-Será mejor que bajemos – deposita otro beso en sus labios – tu hermano habla enserio si te amenaza con el control – sonríe levantándose para ir al baño de aquella habitación, dejando que el cazador admire su espalda y como aquellos pantalones de tela empiezan a caérsele por sus caderas, deleitándose con las marcas que dejo anoche sobre él.

La mañana paso sin más contratiempos siendo Dean el encargado de llevarle a la fiesta de cumpleaños a la cual su hija le pidió con entusiasmo ir, tomo la mano de la niña y tras ser regañado por su ángel para no llevar su preciosa nena camino las pocas casas que le separaban de la fiesta con la pequeña de la mano, en cuanto llego y se despidió pudo notar como todos era amables con él.

La tarde anterior se había percatado de que toda la casa estaba protegida, no solo contra demonios si no también contra los ángeles, algo extraño siendo que vivía con uno, mas lo dejo pasar, también tuvo una charla con su hermano donde descubrió que aun seguían cazando seres sobrenaturales o es su defecto ayudando a los cazadores al brindar información, buscando trabajos realmente cercanos o entrenando a personas que le pidieran ayuda, que solían ser aquellos a los que habían ayudado en lo que parecía ser un pasado cercano.

También se entero de que Gabriel era hija de un metamorfo que no era tan malo como parecía sin embargo ciertas situaciones le habían orillado a matar a la madre de su hija, al alejarse esta por creerle un moustro, también descubrió que así fue como sintió aquella afinidad por ella, y tras un tiempo decidió cuidarla, puesto que no había nadie más, por aquel tiempo el ángel había permaneció siempre a su lado y la niña le tomo cariño, tomando su forma o al menos lo más parecida a él, intercambiando a veces entre los tres adultos que le protegían, mas tras agarrarle el truco decidió quedarse como estaba para vivir aquella tranquilidad.

Por unos momentos temió preguntar cómo fue que él y el ángel empezaron aquella relación, mas después de una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado con su Cass este le contó como fue que Dean en un arranque de ira le beso tras terminar una cacería donde una mujer había estado insinuándosele un montón eso y como después le ordeno "no perder la virginidad con nadie que no fuera él", al principio se sintió estúpido, pero luego sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su ángel tras su acción tan impulsiva, tan de él.

No pudo recordar cuando fue que le dijo el primer "Te amo" , ni cuando toco su piel por primera vez, pero desde que despertó esa mañana con aquel delicioso aroma no podía ser feliz, su felicidad era grande era enorme, tener un ángel en casa una hermosa hija y su hermano era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

Por eso cuando vio que un extraño merodeaba cerca corrió a buscarle con su arma, cuando descubrió que aquel ser era su amigo el vampiro y le pedía ayuda para una cacería, supo que tenía que negarse, mas no pudo hacer, le siguió, salió con su nena en compañía del chupasangre para terminar aquel asunto.

Ni los gritos de Castiel pudieron detenerle, ni las advertencias de Sam de no ir en compañía de ese sujeto, por alguna extraña razón aun cuando eran cazadores, solo su hermano se dedicaba a perseguir este tipo de seres, el siempre se quedaba en casa , y eso había empezado a aburrirle.

Aquella cacería fue muy diferente a lo que recordaba, los "demonios" no le atacaron con sus poderes, es más le estaban disparando, y la sal tampoco les alejaba, algo andaba definitivamente mal.

Lástima que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde.

Lo que paso después, fue tan rápido que ni el mismo supo como sucedió, Sam y Cass le habían seguido para traerlo de vuelta pero entre todo aquel tiroteo, una de las balas impactaron directamente en el pecho de Cass, aquello le lleno de furia, y aun que estaba preocupado, el era un ángel y podía sanarse, así que se decidió a seguir disparando, hasta que todos y cada uno de los implicados cayeron sin vida.

Había terminado la cacería y el estaba casi sin ningún rasguño, cuando corrió a ver a su ángel algo verdaderamente horrible le recibió.

-¿Cass? – pregunto débilmente acercándose - ¿Cass? – repitió su nombre – no estoy para bromas levántate y vámonos a casa – miro a su hermano que se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo aun en el suelo.

-¡Quieres dejar ya toda esa mierda! – le miro furioso el más alto levantándose y empujándole - ¡Cass está muerto y es toda tu maldita culpa! –

-El no puede morir Sam – le empujo – el es un ángel

-Reacciona por favor Dean – le tomo por los hombros y zarandeo fuertemente – Cass no es un ángel, y toda tu mierda de demonios no existe – el castaño comenzaba a llorar – sabía que no debíamos seguirte el juego, pero Castiel aun creía que te haría bien.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – le empujo – quítate, despertare a Cass y… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que un puñetazo se impacto contra su rostro - ¿pero qué coño haces? – escupió sangre.

-Despierta de una puta vez – le jalo – mira Castiel está muerto, tu locura lo ha matado, toda esa mierda de ángeles y demonios ha ocasionado esto.

-No…. Tu estas… - fue entonces que pudo verlo bien, del pecho de aquel que era su ángel brotaba sangre, la sangre que corría por todo el suelo manchándole y poco a poco se fue acercando, abrazándolo llenándote de su sangre - Cass- susurraste – Cass... coño no me hagas esto, despierta, joder… ¡CASS! – gritaste llorando en su pecho, golpeándolo para que se levantara, llamando a cada uno de los ángeles que conocías y podían ayudar a Castiel, pero nadie respondió, como era natural.

No te percataste de las sirenas que tocaban, ni tampoco de cuando se llevaron el cuerpo y a tu amigo la policía se lo llevaba, no fue hasta que te encontraste dentro de aquella habitación blanca que despertaste de tu ensueño.

-Sam… Sam – gritaste tras la ventana del cuarto – déjame salir, aun podemos salvarlo… buscare una manera..Sam.. Saaaammm- pero tu hermano solo te miro con tristeza y se alejo, pudiste ver como aquel ángel bromista le colocaba una mano en su espalda reconfortándolo, aquel que usaba una bata, viste pasar de igual manera a un pelirroja sonriente, era Ana, pero ella solo movió sus dedos y se alejo de ti, seguiste forcejeando e inmediatamente entraron al cuarto tres sujetos que te controlaron, a los tres les conocías perfectamente bien.

Uriel aquel ángel especialista te sometía con fuerza contra la cama, Rafael el arcángel que tantos problemas te dio le ayudaba a atarte y Crowley el rey del infierno te inyectaba un tranquilizarte, les llamaste perras, idiotas, malnacidos e infinidad de insultos pero ellos solo te miraron con pena y susurraron entre ellos.

"Creímos que ya estaba curado"

 

"Es una lástima, el se esforzó mucho para sacarlo de aquí"

 

"El doctor dice que sus alucinaciones nunca van a desaparecer"

 

"Es una pena que aun siga creyendo que es un cazador"

 

Susurraron por última vez y salieron del cuarto, mientras a ti te vencía el tranquilizante, mientras en tu mente veías aparecer a Castiel junto a ti y abrazarte, mientras escuchabas su voz ronca y serena decirte chistes en enoquiano que nunca entendías, mientras sin saberlo delirabas con que seguía con vida.

Nunca notaste como aquel a quien tu había bautizado como "EL Arcángel Gabriel" te miraba con decepción y anotaba en tu expediente el día y la hora en que habías regresado a esa institución mental por recaer en tus alucinaciones, por seguir con tu paranoia.

Aquel doctor se alejo de tu habitación silbando, colocando su lapicero en el bolsillo de su bata y sacando una paleta mientras la comía con deleite, caminando entre aquellos blancos pasillos, entre aquellas personas que al igual que tu, vivían en otra realidad.


	2. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Paciente:** 1866-907-3235

**Nombre:**  Dean Winchester

**Trastorno:**  Parafrenia (psicosis delirante crónica)

Después de dos años en una vida totalmente normal, el paciente recayó en una de sus alucinaciones, fue internado el pasado viernes 3 de abril por causar no solo la muerte de más de cuatro personas inocentes, sino también la de su actual pareja Castiel Novak.

El hermano indico un mes antes que las alucinaciones, así como la creencia de los demonios y ángeles habían regresado paulatinamente, pero tras tratarla con terapia creímos haberlo solucionado, me doy cuenta ahora que no debí creer en la veracidad de las pruebas, llevando años ya en esta institución y siendo atendido por muchos médicos no era de sorprenderse que aprendiera a engañar a los examinadores, solo lamento no darme cuenta antes y poder evitar esas muertes innecesarias.

-Richard – le llamo un pequeño hombre con barba y lentes de aspecto algo desalineado – quieres contármelo otra vez y ahora de forma más lenta por favor.

-Dr. Speight para ti - le miro desde su escritorio con una pequeña risita en el rostro.

-Si lo que sea – rodo los ojos el hombre - oh su gran magnificencia querría relatarme otra vez los sucesos que llevaron a este acontecimiento.

-Eric sabes que no puedo contarte los detalles para que escribas tus malditos libros.

-Sr. Kripke para ti – ahora fue el turno del otro hombre para sonreír – además ya eh hablado con el Sr. Winchester y está totalmente de acuerdo.

-Con Sam – le miro sorprendido y desconfiado - ¿realmente Sammy te dejo publicar el expediente de su hermano? – la mirada de escepticismo fue grande.

-¿Sammy? – sonrió con asombro - creo que ahora estoy más interesando en saber por qué le llamas Sammy – se burlo detrás de sus lentes.

-Err… - tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta al no encontrar respuesta - somos amigos, ya sabes era natural con su hermano entrando y saliendo por tiempo indeterminado era obvio que sucedería, además de ser mi paciente claro está, ahora que tal si empezamos por el principio.

-Si claro – el tono de voz en aquella respuesta le dio a entender que no le creía nada, mas las ansias de conocer la historia eran más grandes por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar y acomodarse en su asiento no sin antes sacar una pequeña grabadora sobre el escritorio – empiece Dr. Speight.

-Dean Winchester nació en Lawrence, Kansas creció como un niño normal con un padre amoroso y una madre igualmente amorosa, mas cuando su hermano era a penas en bebe.

Un incendio originado en el cuarto del bebe cobro la vida de su madre y tras ponerse a salvo y sin nadie más a quién recurrir Dean y su hermano Sammy cayeron en manos del hermano de su madre, su padre se desvaneció en el aire, abandonándoles tras perder a su esposa y olvidándose de ellos.

Fredric Campbell hermano mayor de Mary Wínchester madre de los pequeños, tomo la custodia de ambos, pero al perecer no fue un buen padre, tenemos reportes en donde se citan y demuestran los múltiples ataques que el paciente Dean recibió, al parecer las palizas y el maltrato eran el pago por vivir bajo su techo, sin embargo el se las arreglo para mantener a su hermano pequeño ajeno a todo eso.

De acuerdo con el testimonio de Sam su padre regresaba a visitarlos frecuentemente, diciéndoles que iba de cacería, buscando al asesino de su madre, ignorando el hecho que ella murió por un accidente, esto obviamente tuvo repercusiones. Dean creció creyendo en todas las historias y cuentos que su padre le contaba y afirmando que su madre había muerto por culpa de lo que el denomino "El demonio de ojos amarillos", creo que ese fue el primer "ser" que el creo.

A los 13 años de edad Dean tomo a su hermano y huyeron de la casa de su tío, para encontrarse con su padre en algún motel y desde entonces viajaron con el aprendiendo a "cazar" a dichas creaturas, el se convirtió en un hijo totalmente obediente a lo que su padre le decía, nunca refuto ninguna de sus decisiones y si él le ordenaba matar, el lo hacía sin diferencia alguna.

Encontramos un diario entre sus viejas pertenencias, al parecer John escribió con fechas y detalles los asesinatos y masacres que realizo durante su vida de "cazador".

Si Sam nunca hubiera preferido la universidad a la vida que llevaban, tal vez el estuviera tan perturbado como su hermano, pero por algún factor… llamémosle milagro.

-¿Milagro? – le miro con escepticismo – ¿enserio Richard Milagro?

-Si conocieras a Dean te darías cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo Sam para terminar igual o peor que el, así que si le llamaremos milagro ahora cállate o regresare a mi trabajo.

-Bien continúa.

-Samuel Winchester, se alejo de su psicótica familia para asistir a la universidad y estudiar leyes, sabe dios que su hermano necesitaría un abogado si no es que moriría en alguna ráfaga de tiros contra los policías.

Sin embargo en algún momento de su vida estudiantil Dean convenció a su hermano de acompañarle a buscar a su padre, poco después Jessica su novia murió en un accidente igual al de su madre.

La policía cree que fue su propio hermano quien inicio el fuego, sin embargo nunca encontraron las pruebas suficientes y Sam jamás declararía contra su hermano sin importar lo que hiciera, al parecer defenderlo de los abusos de su tío eran suficiente como para perdonarle el asesinato de su novia.

Después de esto Sam se sumió en depresión y acepto seguir a su hermano en su cruzada por encontrar a su padre y el "demonio" que mato a su madre con consecuencias no muy agradables.

Para cuando la policía lo atrapo Dean Winchester era responsable de un total de 23 homicidios, todos ellos cometidos a sangre fría y esos son los que la policía logro comprobar, este chico no solo aprendió a asesinar de forma cruel si no que además sabia como borrar sus huellas, solo se pudo comprobar el que Sam participo en 6 de ellos, aun cuando Dean negó esto y asumió toda la culpa.

Fue atrapado cuando irrumpió en un viejo cementerio y asesino a un joven cuya vida tuvo que sacrificarse, mientras el evitaba lo que llamo "el fin del mundo" algo sobre las puertas del infierno, ese día al fin "vengo" a su madre asesinando a su tío el cual al parecer fue poseído por el demonio de ojos amarillos o "Azazel", te preguntaras ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? bueno tuvieron un accidente de coche y cuando su tío como único familiar fue consultado al hospital Dean tras el maltrato físico y emocional impartido por este, lo asocio a este "ser" , eso y la muerte de su padre en el hospital contrajo que le secuestrara y asesinara posteriormente.

La corte iba a procesarlo por la muerte de estas 23 personas cuando él se justifico con que él y sus amigos habían salvado el mundo.

-¿espera amigos? ¿quieres decir que hay más gente en esto?

-Deja de interrumpirme – suspiro. -Bobby Singer un antiguo amigo de su padre, tenía un deposito de chatarra murió cuando Dean tenía 14 dejando la propiedad y demás al mayor de los Winchester, el no tenía hijos ni familia, creemos que la psicosis de Dean le hacía creer que aun seguía vivo y Sam debido al dolor de perder a Jessica nunca le saco de su error.

Ellen Harvelle mujer blanca, rubia - le entrego un expediente a su amigo - dueña del Harvelle's Roadhouse un bar donde miles de camioneros, motociclistas y demás entraban y se relajaban, ella acompaño a Dean en su campaña contra los demonios, al parecer la mujer sintió cierta empatía por el joven, su esposo murió de forma misteriosa cuando acompañaba al padre de los chicos, ella y su hija Joanna Beth Harvelle les ayudaron en innumerables ocasiones, no al asesinar claro pero les proporcionaron protección y demás.

Aun que se suponían que estaban de su lado Ellen no pudo evitar ni prevenir otro de los ataques de Dean. Joanna o "Jo" como solían llamarla murió en su apartamento en Filadelfia, luego de que un loco asesinara a varias mujeres que Vivian en el mismo departamento.

-¿Que tuvo que ver Dean con esto? – pregunto mirando los expedientes que tenía a su alrededor.

-Dean la uso de carnada para atrapar al "espíritu maligno" detrás de los asesinatos, el no llego a tiempo y ella fue asesinada brutalmente, su cadáver fue encontrado varios días después, el nunca acepto su muerte y después de un tiempo el fingió que ambas madre e hija murieron durante otra de sus cacerías, "se sacrificaron para que pudiéramos salvar su puto pellejo" fueron sus palabras exactas.

-¿y su hermano cual fue su reacción?

-Estaba más ocupado y preocupado por saber por qué su padre le pidió a Dean el salvarlo o matarle antes de que se convirtiera en un mostro. No sé exactamente como llego a esa conclusión pero definitivamente, Sam debía morir, por suerte Dean no estaba tan mal e hizo todo lo que pudo para evitarlo, matando a un montón de jóvenes de la misma edad más o menos de la edad de Sam, el tuvo que cargar con la culpa de sus muertes a manos de su hermano – suspiro – todo esto paso antes de que "impidieran que abrieran las puertas del infierno"

Dean fue condenado gracias al argumento de inestabilidad mental a una estancia indefinida aquí en la clina junto a su hermano, al principio ambos eran demasiado cerrados y se negaban a cualquier ayuda, pero cuando al fin empezaba a tener progresos con Sam, Dean decidió que era el momento perfecto para escapar.

Ojala no hubiera sido así el progreso con Sam era enorme, empezaba a separar la ficción de la realidad – suspiro – pero bueno, de acuerdo a lo que Sam dijo después "Bobby" les dijo que yo era un "bromista" y que les tenia atrapado aquí para evitar que siguieran ayudándole y que la única forma de detenerme era enterrarme una estaca en el corazón con err – miro su expediente – sangre de muerto… creo.

-¿Espera un bromista?... hablas de un bromista… ya sabes como Loki…

-¿Loki?

-El dios de la mentira y el engaño… de la mitología nórdica y bueno el universo marvel tu sabes – mas el otro solo levanto una ceja ante su comentario – debiste leerlo ya sabes cuando eras niño… por qué me imagino que fuiste niño aun que todavía sigues comiendo dulces como uno.

-Si Eric fui un niño – suspira y saca una de sus paletas – y si supongo que como ese "Loki" – empieza a chuparla.

-¿Te apuñalaron? – pregunto divertido – aunque lo que realmente me intriga es de dónde sacaron la estaca.

-Bueno eso digamos que ahora hay pocas mesas de madera por aquí gracias a Winchester – suspira - intentaron apuñalarme... pero en lugar de a mi asesinaron a un enfermero que se me parecía un poco.

No volvimos a saber de ellos hasta que poco después fueron atrapados en New Harmony, Indiana, tras el asesinado de una joven y el secuestro de una familia entera, según ellos "Lilith estaba utilizando el cuerpo de la hermana menor " Dean iba a asesinarla pero la grande se interpone y ella termino muerta – suspira – Sam no fue atrapado por la policía, Dean le pidió huir mientras él era encerrado, regreso aquí para estar solo cuatro meses.

-¿solo le dieron 4 meses?

-No, algo paso y bueno… escapo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Anna Milton, ella paso – suspiro entregando un nuevo expediente – ella ingreso aquí debido a que "escuchaba a los ángeles" , después de casi tres meses creí que Dean estaba mejorando así que le anime a charlar con otros pacientes, mi error, Anna no solo alimento sus fantasías y delirios, sino que además le presento a la persona que más daño causaría.

Castiel Novak era el hermano adoptivo de Anna fue adoptado poco antes de que ella fuera internada aquí, solía visitarla y el amor que le mostró siempre fue incondicional, charle muchas veces con él y siempre se mostro atento con ella pero cuando conoció a Dean algo paso, no puedo entender como lo logro, pero termino por involucrarlo de tal manera que Castiel o "Cass" como solía llamarle se volvió totalmente leal a él.

Dean escapo 4 meses después de su internado en este lugar con la ayuda de su "ángel" el fue "rescatado de las llamas del infierno" según dijo desde ahí las cosas se ponen peor, convenció a Castiel de abandonar a su esposa e hija y acompañarlo a las cacerías, al parecer el "ángel" se enamoro del humano y le siguió sin mirar atrás.

Durante algún tiempo más siguieron cazando y evitando que los sellos se rompieran para evitar un apocalipsis y demás, realmente no sé cuántas vidas mas tomaron, lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que todas y cada una de ellas o al menos la mayoría se lo merecían, si así como lo oyes, descubrí que cada uno de los "seres" que los Winchester combatían eran asesinos, estafadores, violadores, todos y cada uno era un mostro en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ellos se encargaron de limpiar el mundo de algunos malditos que asesinaban sin piedad, pero eso no justifica nada así que cuando volvieron aquí bueno, me entere que muchos de los enfermeros fueron rebautizados con otros nombres, yo deje de ser un "bromista" y me llamaron "Gabriel"

-¿Cómo el arcángel?

-Exactamente, para que veas debo ser alguien muy importante en sus vidas para elevarme tan alto.

-O solo muy molesto para calificarte como un arcángel jugador y bromista.

-Oh cállate – chupo su paleta con deleite – en que iba… así Castiel se volvió parte fundamental de su equipo de cazadores y cuando los atraparon otra vez no pudieron huir, los tres fueron condenados a este hospital pero sus sentencias fueron reducidas cuando Dean asumió toda la culpa por las muertes, la defensa de Sam fue que actuaba bajo la influencia de su hermano y la de Castiel como víctima del síndrome de Estocolmo así que realmente no era consciente de sus actos.

-¿victima?

-Cuando recuperaron a el "ángel" – ironizo – había múltiples marcas en su cuerpo, el no solo fue herido por ayudar a "su protegido" si no que además fue brutalmente mutilado al utilizar una navaja para grabarle en el pecho un símbolo – le mostro las fotos de un cuerpo lleno de cicatrices – según para alejar ángeles, aparte de eso Castiel fue abuzado en innumerables veces sexualmente. El negó obviamente que Dean le hiciera daño alguna vez pero entre la bebida y alucinaciones que tenía no creo que fuera realmente consciente de que le provocara todo ese daño a su "ángel".

Sam nunca fue capaz de llevar una vida normal completamente, la dependencia hacia su hermano es grande y aun cuando se recupero y regreso a la universidad a estudiar leyes aun no puede dejar de sentirse responsable por él. Lo cual es una locura tomando en cuenta que Dean es la principal razón por la que él no puede llevar una relación normal.

-¿y eso cómo es posible?

-Todas sus novias o lo más cercano a una fueron asesinadas por Dean, al parecer eran mujer lobo, demonios, Kitsune. Sabes para ser un "loco" estaba demasiado informado sobre mitos y leyendas, así que siempre que Dean sentía que alguna mujer iba a alejar a su hermano de su vida el la asesinaba con el pretexto de ser alguna de estas criaturas. Lo más triste es que Samuel confía ciegamente en su hermano que siempre le creyó y dejo que lo hiciera sin oponerse.

-¿Como les atraparon, digo, antes de que Sam se curara?- pregunto atentamente el hombre.

-Adaptara Eric – suspiro cansado – fueron atrapados después de que intentara matar a su hermano por que "Lucifer" lo había poseído, lamentablemente Dean escapo esa vez junto con Castiel, gracias a que recuperamos a Samuel fue que este se recupero.

-Pocos meses más tardes "Bobby" y Dean casi asesinan a Castiel, después de que buscara a Sam y este le siguiera el juego de forma menos participativa, pero cuando vio a el "ángel" casi morir, Samuel entrego a su hermano y a su amante – suspira – creo que después de todo logramos meter algo de sentido común en el.

-Por que intento matar al err… "su ángel" digo era la única persona que le seguía ciegamente.

-A diferencia de Dean y Sam, Castiel siempre fue consciente de sus actos, el sabia que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero como dije estaba enamorado de Dean y lo hizo para que le amara, desafortunadamente cuando Castiel entro en razón y quiso buscar ayuda para Dean el se sintió traicionado y se convenció de que "Crowely" al parecer es el demonio que reina en el infierno o algo así – revisa sus notas – si después de que Lucifer fue encerrado este tal Crowely quedo a cargo y bueno se alió con Castiel para hacerle daño al mundo y por eso iba a matarle.

-Pero no lo hizo – hablaba detrás de los informes – el expediente dice que después de casi desangrarle, le mantuvo bajo el agua de un lago para "purificarle".

-Intento ahogarle a mi parecer, en fin, Castiel fue encontrado y tratado en la clínica, poco después se ofreció para traer a Dean con él y después de intentar asesinar a Dick Roman, el lo llamo un "leviatán" fueron apresados en la empresa, traídos aquí y el resto es historia – se recargo sobre su cómoda silla.

-Salieron luego de un par de años según tu recuperados.

-Hey lo teníamos controlado con medicamentos, los tres se mudaron a una hermosa casita, la herencia de su madre estableciéndose, realmente no predije que algo así pasaría – Sam se volvió abogado, Dean trabajaba como mecánico y se caso con Castiel, quien aun no logro comprender por qué seguía amándolo tanto, adoptaron juntos a una chica cuyo padre asesino a su madre y luego se suicido y parecían felices y tranquilos.

-Hasta que Benny Olsson apareció – le miro detrás de aquellos anteojos.

-Dado que las primeras veces en este hospital no funcionaron, creí que aislarle en otra ala funcionaria, ahí le conoció y como su alias indica "es un vampiro" fue diagnosticado con un trastornó de vampirismo, asesinaba a sus víctimas y luego bebía su sangre, hasta que evolución a desangrarlas hasta la muerte – entre lazo las manos por sobre el escritorio – fue una mala idea decían, y aun cuando Dean llamo su estadía aquí como "el purgatorio" salió totalmente reintegrado, lamentablemente Benny escapo y al parecer encontró a su amigo.

Castiel jamás hubiera dejado que Dean regresara a aquel mundo, el parecía controlar bastante bien las fantasías esporádicas, un día recordaba que eran cazadores y al siguiente a su vida normal, pero la última semana - el gesto de su rostro se ensombreció mas - la alucinación se hizo más fuerte y aun que lo tenían bajo control, basto con la visita de "el vampiro" para desatar lo que hemos intentado detener todo este tiempo.

Si hubiera prestado atención a la llamada que Castiel me hizo esa mañana quizás el estaría vivo. – su voz se convirtió en un susurro al terminar esas palabras.

-Hey Richard no es tu culpa – intento calmarle – no eres responsable de los actos de ellos, el ya estaba curado no podías prever.

-Esto no es sobre si estaba o no curado Eric… le falle – suspiro – le prometí a Sam que confiara en mí y me entregara a su hermano, le dije que le ayudaría y protegería. Y a Castiel, demonios – golpeo su escritorio – después de la muerte de Anna, Dean era todo lo que tenia y por ignorar esa llamada de pánico, por creer que solo eran imaginaciones suyas le mate, está muerto.

-¿Anna está muerta?

-Si… ella se suicido cuando los ángeles le pidieron asesinar a su hermano por ser un "traidor", no pudo soportar el peso de esa decisión y se ahorco en su habitación, Castiel no lo tomo muy bien, ella era toda su familia, luego su mundo giro en torno a Dean – tomo varios expedientes mas y se los entrego – tómalos Eric, espero que te sirvan de algo por que dudo que me sirvieran a mí, me di cuenta muy tarde de lo mal que estaba Winchester y el daño que pueda causar, Dean no solo sufre de psicosis, es un total manipulador, demasiado inteligente y de sangre fría, no dudaría en matar a cualquier persona si con esto cree que salvaría al mundo, incluso a su hermano, aun cuando dudo realmente iba a matarle hasta sacarle el demonio.

-Gracias – tomo todos los documentos y los metió dentro de su mochila – hey ¿crees que pueda hablar con él?... ya sabes para los detalles – le sonrió.

-Claro – soltó una pequeña risa – quizás te nombre profeta o algo así.

-Ya que voy a escribir su vida no crees que sería mejor ser dios – continuo con la burla mientras se levantaban y caminaban a verle.

-Si claro como si fueras tan genial – se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación – creo que vas a tener que venir otro día.

-¿Por qué? … solo habla a la pared – miro por la pequeña mirada – creo que le puedo interrumpir, seré dios después de todo.

-Me temo que no – palmeo su espalda – está hablando con su "ángel" y a menos que desees que te amenace con patearte el culo yo me resignaría a venir otro día.

Suspiro alejándose de la puerta, mientras el otro hombre miraba como ahí dentro de aquella blanca habitación un ser humano perdía lo último que le quedaba de cordura, o quizás era él quien la recuperaba, después de todo ahí entre aquellas paredes su Cass estaba con vida, le sonreía, le hablaba, le besaba. No tardo en hombre en seguir a su amigo, dejando detrás de si a una pobre alma perdiéndose entre los fantasmas de su pasado, entre los anhelos de recuperar lo que había aprendido a valorar más que nada.

El ángel que jamás debió morir, que ojala nunca su hubiera atrevido a mirarle aquella primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas: Anna si está muerta, lo que Dean vio en el otro capítulo fue solo una ilusión recordemos que esta psicótico y que todo lo que vivía fue producto de su imaginación.
> 
> Richard Speight Jr. es el nombre del actor que interpreta al arcángel Gabriel.
> 
> Creo que todos sabemos quien es Eric Kripke para quien no, es el maldito que no deja que veamos un besito entre Dean y Cass ¬¬
> 
> El nombre de Fredric Campbell obviamente es tomado del actor Fredric Lehne quien interpreta a Azazel y el apellido de Mary Winchester de soltera.
> 
> Benny Olsson al igual que el anterior tome el apellido del actor que lo protagonisa Ty Olsson
> 
> Gracias espero que les haya gustado…
> 
> Y bien, un review?, besito?, abrazo? , galletita? Una pelota roja? Algo? Miéntenmela al menos…. No eso no jajaja XD

**Author's Note:**

> Hey espero que les guste, este era un regalo para una chica de ul grupo al que pertenezco lol, pero como estoy aburrida y sin nada de inspiracion para continuar los demas eh decidido publicarlo, con la diferencia de que cambie el final, si no le entendieron no se preocupen, a veces ni yo me entiendo, falta el epilogo el cual sera en siguiente capitulo, eh mencionado ya lo mucho que me encanta que alguien se muera, no.. pues si... me encanta jajaja muajajaj... ok pues ya ¬¬ sayonara


End file.
